Sebastians Diary, A butler's life
by kuroMeganee
Summary: Ini adalah diary seorang demon, seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Penasaran gak bagaimana seorang butler seperti Sebastian selalu menuntaskan setiap pekerjaan dan segala yang di perintahkan tuannya? Ok, yang penasaran langsung aja cekidot. :V mana tau, kalian bisa mengikuti jejaknya suatu saat /hah


**Yooo, epribadeh~ :V **

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne! Saya adalah author newbie yang super kece #uafah. Well, berikut adalah epep Kulochitcuji(?) pertama saya. **

**Disini diceritakan kegiatan Sebastian di mansion Phantomhive. **

"**Sebastian's Diary,Butler's Life"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast: Sebastian (ya iyalah), Ciel, Maylene, Finnian, Bard, dll. **

**Genre: mostly mengarah ke Humor, tapi author sendiri gak tau jalan ceritanya gimana #jrenggg**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), humor gagal, dll :V**

**Don't Like Don't Read, desu! (?)**

**Summary: **

Ini adalah diary seorang demon, seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Penasaran gak bagaimana seorang butler seperti Sebastian selalu menuntaskan setiap pekerjaan dan segala yang di perintahkan tuannya? Ok, yang penasaran langsung aja cekidot. :V mana tau, kalian bisa mengikuti jejaknya suatu saat /hah

.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian's Diary

Specially belongs to: pedopil ganteng (?)

_Ini kisahku. Apa kisahmu? #seb_

_Salam semuanya, saya adalah pelayan rumah Phantomhive, silakan panggil saya Sebastian. _

_Tidak banyak yang akan saya ceritakan tentang diri saya. Jadi fans jangan kepo dong #apa_

_Setiap pagi saya bersiap-siap dan membuatkan morning tea untuk membangunkan coretbocahbejatnancebolcoret tuan saya, dialah Lord Ciel Phantomhive._

_Membangunkannya bukanlah semudah yang selama ini kalian saksikan di anime atau manga kuroshitsuji. _

_Dia adalah tipe master yang sangat sulit untuk diajak berkompromi. Kalian mengerti maksudku? Ia pernah menyiramku dengan air panas dari dalam bath-tub ketika aku hendak memandikannya, hanya karena air yang kusiapkan terlalu panas untuknya. Luar biasa kan? Well, aku tahu itu semua salahku. Tapi aku jelas tidak bisa menerima dong. Gara-gara dia, meskipun aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang membakar kulitku, tapi kulitku sempat terkelupas. Ya, terkelupas. TERKELUPAS. S. #udah. Merupakan suatu keadaan yang tidak pantas ditunjukkan seorang iblis sepertiku kepada manusia, bukan?_

_Setelah sujud 70 x 77 malam(?) Akhirnya mbak Yana memutuskan tidak memasukkan bagian itu kedalam scene manga atau anime yang kalian lihat.. OOOH! MBAK YANA! I LOP YU SO MACH (?)_

_Nah, kembali kepada bocchan. So what, apakah aku harus koprol dulu sambil minta maaf, baru dia mau menurutiku?! /slap._

_Nah, bocchan saya dengan kemampuannya yang coretlicikcoret luar biasa ia berhasil mengubah Funtom Company menjadi perusahaan besar dalam sekejap mata. _

"_Bocchan, seperti yang anda perintahkan, saya menyiapkan Assam black tea untuk hari ini. Mereka mempunyai daun teh yang sangat bagus, bocchan" Aku, seperti biasa membangunkan tuan muda ku dengan morning tea. _

_Aku selalu, selalu menurutinya apapun yang ia katakan. Aku selalu melindunginya dan mengurusnya setiap hari, tidakkah ia bisa berterima kasih sedikit? Setidaknya ciuman sekilas saja sudah membuatku senang! #slap_

"_Segera laksanakan perintah yang kuberikan, jangan lakukan kesalahan, ini perintah" ujar tuan muda._

"_Yes, My Lord." Begitulah caraku menjawab kepada setiap perintah yang ia berikan padaku. Dia selalu menyuruhku melakukannya dengan cepat, dengan segera. Cih, padahal masih muda tapi nggak sabaran. Kalau dia bukan tuanku, sudah kusantap dia. #Seb_

"_Sebastian. Siapkan sesuatu, aku lapar." _

"_Yes, My Lord" Lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang terlontar keluar dari mulutku. Segera sesudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku langsung mengerjakan apa yang ia perintahkan dengan segala cara coretlicikcoret yang bisa. Oh, kenapa? Ngiri ya sama saya? #gak_

_Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya mengurus tuan muda saja yang mengisi kegiatan seharianku. Aku juga harus mengurus seluruh isi mansion, karena ketiga coretmakhlukidiotcoret pelayan yang lain tidak pernah melakukan tugas dengan baik._

"_Uwaaa!- Sebastian-san! Maafkan kamiii!" _

"_Bagaimana ini- Dia kelihatan sangat marah!" _

"_Uwaa! Kami minta maaf, Sebastian-san!" _

_Aku biasanya hanya menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah laku ketiga idiot ini. _

_Yang pertama, Finny. Ia bahkan tidak bisa meknggunting rumput dengan baik. Maksudku... Seorang yang idiot saja tahu cara menggunakan gunting! Sedangkan dia... _

"_Huwaaa!- Sebastian-saaaaaannnnn" Finny memelukku dari belakang dan menangis terisak-isak, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang habis berkelahi dengan temannya, ia langsung mencari 'ayah'nya. _

"_Kalau kau menangis seperti itu, siapa yang bisa mengerti maksudmu?" Aku menghela nafas._

"_A...Aku menggunakan kebanyakan herbisida pada tanamannya... Aku... Aku..." Finny masih menangis. _

_Aku hanya menghela nafas pelan, "Karena kau telah membuat banyak masalah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." _

_Dapur._

_Di dapur biasa diisi oleh dua pelayan yang lain. Maylene dan Bard. Maylene memiliki masalah pada penglihatannya sehingga ia selalu berakhir dengan memecahkan semua perabotan yang ia bawa. Tetapi ah, ia bahkan tidak bisa membaca petunjuk deterjen dengan baik dan ia pernah hampir menenggelamkan seisi mansion dengan busa deterjen. Mengenai itu, aku bisa mengerti. #eakk #abaikan _

"_Bard, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, memasaklah menggunakan peralatan memasak" _

"_...Aku berpikir memasak dengan cara manual akan sangat membosankan, jadi aku pikir menggunakan meriamku untuk mematangkan dagingnya jauh lebih cepat itu lebih bagus" jawab Bard dengan nada santai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat mendapatkan senyuman maut dariku._

_Dan pada akhirnya, aku yang menyelesaikan semua tugas mereka. #PoorSebbeh :( /hah_

_Well, kini aku kembali ke dapurku, aku berusaha mengabaikan semua gangguan-gangguan itu dan segera membuat kue yang diinginkan oleh tuan muda. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang manis, lemah, namun tajam (?), terdengar jelas dikupingku. _

"_Ah, kau rupanya" Aku tersenyum pada sosok kecil berwarna hitam berbulu dengan mata hijaunya yang bersinar menatapku dari jendela dengan tatapan memelas. _

_1 detik._

_2 detik._

_3 detik._

_"WWUUUAAAA! DORAEMON, KENAPA SIH MEREKA SEMUA KEJAM, AKU JUGA INGIN DIMENGERTIIIIII" Aku langsung menarik kucing tersebut kedalam pelukanku dengan wajah memerah layaknya orang yang menahan tangis (?)_

_. _

_._

_. _

_._

_Nah loh, kenapa anda memasang tatapan heran begitu saat membaca nama kucing saya? Enpi(?) ? Jelas, butler tampan ini sangat pandai memberi nama bukan? #woi_

"_Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu.. Ingin ini itu itu banyak sekali..." Si kucing mulai...bernyanyi?_

"_EBUSET!-" Aku langsung segera melepaskan kucing tersebut dan membiarkannya pergi. Karena aku menyadari bahwa saat itu aku salah peluk kucing. (?)_

_Well, kita abaikan saja masalah yang tadi-tadi. _

_Sore hari._

_Sekarang aku berada didepan ruang kerja tuan muda, bersamaan dengan tea set dan kue coklat yang kuletakkan diatas trolley, aku dengan pelan mengetuk pintu._

"_Bocchan, saya sudah membawakan afternoon tea anda" _

_Hening, seperti biasa tidak ada jawaban. Aku langsung saja dengan pelan membuka pintunya, dan masuk kedalam ruangan. _

_Saat itu aku mendapati bocchan ku sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya, ia mungkin ketiduran saat membaca novel misteri kesukaannya._

"_Pftt-" Aku tertawa kecil. Meskipun ia keras kepala dan menyebalkan, kuakui kalau dia memang jauh lebih terlihat manis ketika ia sedang tidur, baik sebagai seorang tuan muda, atau sebagai jiwa yang terlezat, saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya. _

_Malam._

_Setiap malam, disaat semua orang sedang tertidur pulas, sang bocchan selalu terbangun karena mimpi buruknya. Dan itu membuatku sedikit kerepotan karena hal itu. _

"_Jangan mendekat!" Ujar sang bocah kelabu dengan suara bergetar. _

"_Ini saya, tuan muda. Sebastian, pelayan anda" Aku berusaha menenangkannya._

"_Sebas...tian?" _

"_Sepertinya anda terbangun karena mimpi buruk lagi, bocchan?" Kali ini aku berbicara dengan nada mengejek, karena akuilah. Menyenangkan untuk mengganggunya disaat ia merasa butuh diperhatikan. Contohnya ya seperti sekarang ini._

"_...Tinggal ditempatmu, sampai aku tertidur" ujar bocah kelabu dengan suara lemah. _

"_Oya, kau ingin menunjukkan sisi lemah mu sekarang?" Tanyaku lagi._

"_Itu hanya perintah sederhana, kan?" Ia tidak lagi memandangku tetapi kembali bersembunyi didalam selimutnya._

"_Saya akan tetap mengikuti anda kemanapun anda pergi, jika itu yang anda inginkan.." Aku berlutut dengan sebelah kakiku. _

"_Saya akan berada disisi anda... _

_...Sampai akhir" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Sebastian's Diary!_

_._

_._

_._

_RnR maybe? Nope? _


End file.
